Cloud (6)9
by WaylaLove16
Summary: This is just the way I would have written the script for cloud 9 if it were my job! Ship: Wayla (I think Wayla sounds better than Willayla therefore that's my ship name for them) rating: t for swearing! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

My version of how I thought this movie should have been written.

* * *

Will's POV  
"Donald, wake up!" I said. The little brown dog rolled over immediately and jumped up into my arms just as the bell above the door rings and I turn around to see a girl walked into the shop. She was rather pretty, with her long blonde hair tied up into two braids. Then I realized who it was. Kayla Morgan... The bratty stuck up rich girl, who broke my sled. This should be good.  
"First day and your late," I said as she walked over to me. She have me the once over and smirked.  
"Not as late as that flannel shirt...Hello are we in Seattle?" She answered. Wow, No wonder she's getting kicked off team swift.  
"I think your going to find that when you bathe a 50-pound blood hound...it not the time for a fashion statement," I replied turning around and letting the rest of the dogs out of their cages.  
"All right boys, this wasn't my idea but let's try and make the best of the situation," I said opening up the cages to let the dogs out.  
"Aaah! What are you doing?" She cried stepping backwards as if these tiny little, depressed dogs were gonna bite off her toes.  
"Letting the dogs out so they can meet you." I answered unlocking the last of the cage door and watching Rufus trot out frowning."Don't want them to find you as a threat and attack,"  
"Yeah gotta say," she said back to me taking multiple steps back, making sure not to ruin her "super cute boots" as she puts it. "Not really sensing the treat of impending doom here."  
"They're depressed," I responded. "You would be too if you were cooped up all day," I pet Buford gently stroking his fur, he whimpered quietly and laid his head down on top of my foot.  
"Please," she said shlumping down onto the couch. "If anyone should be depressed here, it's me."  
"Wow...attention whore much," I mumbled lifting Bufurd's chin off my foot and turning around.  
"What did you just call me?" She asked glaring at me. Damn...for a blonde she has killer hearing...

* * *

(AN: Not making fun of blondes here! I am sort of one so don't be offended!)

* * *

Nick's POV  
"Yo, bitch on the move," Burke nudged me and I turned around to see Kayla storming up to me in clear anger.  
"I'm off the team!" She cried. "Your dad kicked me off the I team!" I rolled my eyes and looked back at her. God, Burke was right, she really is a bitch."Nick you have to talk to him  
"K, it was either you or us. What was I supposed to do." I replied and she stared at me in shock.  
"Wait you knew?" She asked me. "You knew he was gonna do this to me and you didn't say anything?"  
"Kayla we didn't have a choice!" I answered. "Do you really want me to step forward and get us all kicked off the team?"  
"No, but maybe if he knew we were all to blame he would ease up on the punishment," she argued.  
"We can't take that chance," I said turning around and walking back toward the half pipe. "The competition is right around the corner," I dumped my tray in the garbage and stacked it with the others.  
"Yeah and the team is going to suffer without me!" She argued following me.  
"No we won't actually," I said turning back around the face her.  
"Yo, Burke! Babe on the pipe!" Mike said clearly just looking for a reason to leave. Even though the girl was pretty hot...  
"I am the best girl shedder in Summit Valley! I've been winning the challenge all season," Her face was red from the cold and the tips of her hair frozen.  
"My dad made sure the only girls you could beat went against you in the challenge," I replied getting annoyed now. I did not want to be the one to have to tell her this. She stared at me in shock.  
"Who told you that?" She asked starting to look upset.  
"Everyone knows that!" I replied. "Your dad wants you to win. My dad wants to keep your dad happy since he's bankrolling the team!"

* * *

*next day*

Will's POV  
"Heyy!" Dink looked over at Kayla moping the floor, and slicked his eyebrows. "Got a new assistant, Will?" He asked.  
"Yeah somethin' like that," I answered and he looked at me confused.  
"Well if she's not your assistant what is she?" He asked looking over at me again. "Your own personal whore?" He smirked and I punched him on the arm making him flinch in pain.  
"Thinking about sex makes me hungry! Let's go get pizza!" Sam exclaimed and I smirked for a second then realizing what he actually said.  
"How would sex make you hungry?" I asked him. "What are you? Gay?" I stared at me probably not understanding what I said. He's a bit of an idiot like that.  
"Hey!" He cried after a few minutes and Dink and I burst out laughing. I grabbed my coat off the rack and started to follow them out the door.  
"Wait Will!" Kayla cried running up in front of me. "Where are you going?"  
"To get pizza," I answered. "I'm hungry,"  
"What!" She cried with that annoying high pitched noise at the end all girls somehow know how to do.  
"Here." I said handing her Donald's leash, "Secure Donald in his cage and then there's a list of everything you need to do on the counter," "Stop being an annoying bitch," I thought to myself as I walked out the door. I should have added that to the list.

* * *

"So have you kissed her yet?" Dink asked me as we sat down at a table with our pizza.  
"What the hell, Dink?!" I cried. "I'm trying to eat,"  
"Why is that a bad thing?" He asked again. "I mean have you seen her?" I glared at them.  
"Kayla is so not my type," I said.  
"Then what is your type?" Sam asked. "Ugly?"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked again.  
"You seriously haven't noticed?!" He said clearly not answering my question. "Kayla Morgan, is probably the hottest girl that has ever walked the hallways of Summit Valley high school." I rolled my eyes and went back to my pizza.  
"How do you not see that?" Dink asked.  
"In my eyes, Kayla is a stuck up bitch who doesn't think about anyone except herself," I stated and they stared at me.  
"That's how you feel now but sooner or later, after you guys have been working together for a long time...you'll totally SEE her differently," Sam responded waggling his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes again.  
"You're such a perv! No wonder you don't have a girlfriend," I said. Sometimes they are so stupid.

* * *

*back at the dog kennel*  
Will's POV  
"Seriously guys! I would never ask Kayla out!" I cried for the third time as we walked back into the dog kennel. "besides she has a boyfriend so it doesn't ma- what the hell happened here?" I looked around the shop. There was water all over the floor, the shelves were tipped over, there was a broken lamp on the floor! What more could go wrong today? The bell above the door rang again and my mom walked in.  
"What happened here?" She asked looking around. I shrugged praying to god that I wouldn't get blamed for this whole mess.  
"I don't know, I came back and it was like this," I said leaving out the part about giving Kayla complete reign over the whole shop.  
"Where's Kayla?" She asked. That cancels that plan. Shit...  
"Uh, I left her here to go get pizza and the place was fine before I left," I confessed to her calmly.  
"You left her here alone?!" She cried. "Well no wonder the place is a mess!" The bell rung again and Kayla walked in sopping wet and red to the face.  
"What happened?" I asked her and she started crying again.  
"Ask Donald," she said sniffling. "That dog is mean, and cruel and no friend of mine,"  
This just proves my point about her being the stereotypical blonde I thought she was. Stupid, an attention whore and incredibly sexy-Wait what! I did not just say that...did I?

* * *

This is my first fanfic so I hope you guys like it! By the way, even though this fanfic is called "Cloud (6)9" I am not going to write any sex scenes. I'm just not that kind of person. It might come close but defiantly not all the way! Anyway, hope you guys like it! Tell me what you think! ? ﾟﾒﾕ


	2. Chapter 2

Kayla's POV  
"Let's get you something warm to drink, get you dried off and you can take the rest of the day off," Mrs. Cloud said wrapping a towel around my shoulders.  
"So your not going to fire me?" I asked sniffling and wiping my eyes. She shook her head.  
"Awe Man!" I cried my head falling forward onto her chest. The tears came back and I sobbed until my sides hurt. Why does my life have to be so god damn difficult?

* * *

Will's POV  
"I still don't understand why you didn't fire her," I said to my mom picking up a piece of broken lamp.  
"Because it wasn't her fault, I told you that." She answered taking the garbage can and picking up all the broken glass and other crap I forgot we even had.  
"Then whose fault was it?" I asked her. "Kayla let the dogs out. Kayla broke all this stuff."  
"Well none of that would have happened if you had been with her now wouldn't it?" She asked me and I rolled my eyes.  
"Trust me mom if you had to work with her even just for an hour, you would see how annoying she is," I said to her picking up the shelf and putting the things back on it that were still salvageable.  
"You make everything so dramatic," she said back. "I'm sure it's not that bad."  
"Ohhhh, you'd be surprised." I replied. "All she cares about is having the perfect life. Perfect hair, perfect clothes, perfect boyfriend,"  
"Well that last spot seems open, maybe you could apply for the job," she said and I stared at her. It took me a minute to understand what she meant.  
"Mom!" I cried when I finally wrapped my brain around the fact that my own mother was trying to set me up with the girl I could not stand. "Stop! Your just like Sam and Dink!"  
"I'm sorry," she laughed, "I just think that you're giving yourself reasons to hate her,"  
"What do you mean?" I asked confused.  
"I think you like her," she said and I rolled my eyes hanging my head back. "And I think you know it." She laughed again and I glared at her.  
"Don't give me that look you know it's true." She said starting to wipe down the counter.  
"Seriously mom, stop!" I said to her and she laughed.  
"Ok," she replied sarcastically. I looked over at her and smiled...even though she was annoying, she was still the best mom I could ever ask for.

* * *

Kayla's POV  
"Kayla," Pia said, "step away from the light,"  
"It's like snow," I said dazed. "Like the finest, fluffiness powder on a winters day. One day it's there and then poof...my whole life just melted!" I rolled off the bed and sat down on my vanity stool looking up at Pia and Lindsey.  
"Can I just start by saying, Nick Swift doesn't deserve you. And he's a total ass for not realizing what an amazing catch you are...and I never liked him!" Pia exclaimed looking down at her phone when it beeped. "She never liked him either!"  
"Thanks guys...but honestly, I did!" I cried. "I liked Nick, and I liked competing, and being on the swift team! And now...that's just...gone!" I laid my head on the vanity. The tears rolling down my cheeks again ruining my make-up.  
"Remember when I failed my drivers ed test 3 times?" Pia asked me and I looked up. "And I had to take the bus to the dance recital," I nodded. "But then I met that cute guy who ended up taking me to home coming!"  
I laughed and then frowned again. "I don't know Pia, you got cute bus guy and I got...a kennel...full of smelly dogs!" I replied tearing up a little again. Although that might have been from the light...  
"To be fair Will Cloud isn't uncute!" Pia stated trying to make me feel better and clearly failing. But then I thought about what she said. I guess maybe she was right. Maybe I was just to focused on his shitty attitude, to realize what an incredibly hot ex-snowboarder he was. My phone beeped interrupting my thoughts and I looked down. Lindsey had emailed me a link to a you-tube video.  
"What's epic fail?" I asked them.  
"It's what they call Will's fall on the internet." Pia answered and I opened up my laptop, going into my email to open up the link.  
"I never could bring myself to watch this," I said hitting play. Wow, Will looked really good in snow pants.  
"Oh he's off line...I don't think he's gonna make it!" The computer said and I stared in shock.  
"Woah..." I said. And it wasn't because of the fall...I might actually be starting to like this guy.

* * *

Will's POV  
Yeah, I'll talk to you later," I said to my mom over the phone. "Uh-huh, I have the list. Ok, I'll write it down." I picked up a pen from the cup on the counter and pulled the notebook toward me. "Love you too. Ok bye." I hung up the phone and clicked the pen.  
-buy more Anti-frizz conditioner-  
I wrote turning around and walking over to grab a leash. I looked over and saw Donald's cage wide open. Shit!  
I grabbed my jacket and wrapped the leash around my neck running out the door following the dog tracks.  
"Ahhhhhhh!" I heard someone shriek. Found Donald...  
"On top of everything! I'm a dog killer!" Kayla cried when I ran up. I looked down to see Donald lying in front of her car with his tongue sticking out.  
"Come here boy!" I said laughing. He jumped up into my arms and Kayla's face right then was absolutely priceless. It was better than my moms.  
"Wait he was faking?!" She asked in shock.  
"Yeah. We call him "Donald road kill"" I answered. "He's got a sick sense of humor. She moved closer to me taking Donald out of my arms.  
"That's a relief," she said. "I don't know what I would do with myself if anything happened to you Donald,"  
"Wow, someone's taken a liking to you boy." I said and she looked away putting the dog back in my arms.  
"Whatever," she replied getting back into her car. I laughed and attached Donald to the leash leading him back to the kennel.

* * *

Kayla's POV  
"Did it ever occur to you that the dogs might be less depressed if this place were like less...depressing?" I asked Will.  
"What do you mean?" He asked walking upstairs to the shelves.  
"You seriously haven't noticed, it's a little blah in here?" I said surprised.  
"Well we don't really have the money to make it less blah," he replied.  
"It doesn't take a lot of money to have a whole lot of style," I said. "I found this pair of vintage tortoise she'll sunglasses at the thrift store last week for 15 bucks. I mean they can retail upwards at 500,"  
"I'm sorry I think I actually fell asleep in the middle of your story," he said sarcastically wrapping the leashes around his neck and going over to get Donald.  
"Haha," I said back. "I'm just saying that you guys would probably have a lot more customers if this place were a little...classier,"  
"Yeah well appearances aren't everything," he replied attaching Donald to the leash.  
"Says the boy covered in dog hair," I said back. I stared at him for a few minutes, first at his face, then at his neck, then at his chest wondering if all that snowboarding did to him what it did to Nick. That one night was the one thing that proved, Nick loved me. But now that that's all gone I don't know what in gonna do.  
"Has this been your whole problem?" He asked. "You've been appearing to win all these trophies without actually deserving them? What's under the surface is more important. I take substance over style any day," That actually makes sense. "Ok so let's make a deal," I said. "I'll help you make this place look better on the outside if you help me show people that there's more to me than what they see on the surface."  
"And how the hell am I gonna do that?" He asked.  
"Train me to compete at fire and ice," I said and he burst out laughing.  
"You're joking right?" I frowned but continued to argue.  
"Will! It's all about potential,"I said. "I know I'm not the champion snowboarder that I thought I was, but with some coaching and some really hard work. I think I could win a medal that I actually deserve! And I know this place may look really shabby now, but I think I can turn it into something really special! We both win." He didn't look convinced.  
"I'm not a coach," he stated putting on his coat.  
"Oh come on!" I complained. "I saw you with your friends! You know your stuff!"  
"The last time I rode, I tore a tendon in my knee, shattered my ankle and collapsed my lung...I almost died." He said. Well damn...how do I counter that?

* * *

Next chapter you guys hope you liked it! And if you could since I'm new could you guys like give me a shoutout or something in some or your stories? Thanks! Read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Wills POV  
"Well yeah but your all better now right?" She asked. I glared at her. Kayla Morgan May be hot, but she's definitely not the smartest girl in the world.  
"This conversations over!" I said taking my hat and scarf off the hook.  
"I saw your video..." She said. Great, just another person to laugh at me and tell me how retarded I am for falling on my ass. "To be as good as you were you have to really love it! And if you love it that much, you can't just walk away..." Maybe she was right? Maybe my mom was right? I just can't do this anymore.  
"Well I did," I said putting on my coat. "Come on, boy." I attached Donald to him leash and walked outside.  
"Ugh!" I heard her cry of frustration as Donald jumped up onto the sled and I untied the rope from the post.

* * *

"So because one thing happened, one time you're gonna lock yourself up in your house for the rest of your life?" she argued. "Honestly, Will, what are you so afraid of?"  
"I mean you know that fall you had was like a total freak accident right?" she asked and I frowned. First, she tells me I'm a coward and now she's calling me a freak!  
"Oh so I'm a freak now?!" I countered feeling rather annoyed by this point.  
"I'm just saying that if you were to get back out there. The chances of something like that happening again are super low!" she continued to argue. Clearly, she wasn't getting the message that the answer was no. God, I am never picking a fight with a girl again.  
"Look, even I agree to train you. You don't have a team!" I told her but she continued to argue. Now, I'm really hoping mom fires her.  
"Well what about them?" She asked looking over at Sam and Dink.  
"Sam and Dink?" I asked her confused. She could not possibly be talking about them. Obviously, they're better than her but they're still not the best people to have on your team.  
"I mean they're your old teammates right? It's perfect!" she exclaimed and I sighed again. At this point I had two options, I could give in and face torture for the next 3 months or I could say no and face torture for the next 3 days.  
"Obviously, we need to have a serious discussion about team uniforms...but I have some ideas," she explained.  
"I can't imagine you being serious enough to compete!" I exclaimed. "you spend more time styling outfits than working on board technique!" "That is not fair 'cause styling comes naturally to me!" she argued. "But I can change. So bring on the board technique."  
"I don't know Kayla…" I said. I can't believe I'm actually being convinced. Damn...I promised myself I wouldn't do this!

* * *

Kayla's POV  
Why is this not working? I have done everything in my power to try and convince him and it's not working! God, this is so frustrating. Ok think Kayla! Almost every time I had a fight with Nick, he would just give in if I kissed him….But I ain't kissin' Will Cloud. He's not cute enough yet. Maybe next week…  
"What's up bra?!" Sam said as he and Dink rode up next to Will.  
"Yeah go Skye!" Someone cried and I turned around. Nick and his friends were cheering on some girl on the slopes.  
"Wow…" I thought as I watched her ride.  
"Go Team Swift!" Nick exclaimed.  
"Guess they didn't waste much time replacing me, huh." I said a little crushed.  
"Great run Skye!" Nick said giving the girl a high five.  
"Wait a minute, is that-?" I asked.  
"Skye Sailor," Sam answered.  
"But she's with Pro-Ice in Aspin," I said. This wasn't happening to me. If she was going to fire and ice I won't have a chance at winning. Even with Will's help.

* * *

Will's POV  
"I've heard she's never lost," Dink said. If I do end up agreeing to train her this will make my job even harder. Kayla doesn't like to lose…  
"You know the Swift's didn't just kick me from their team, they also beat you and you haven't competed since." She said to me. "I mean they don't think either of us is a threat. Wouldn't it be great to prove them wrong?"  
"What's she talking about?" Sam asked with the same confused look he always has painted across his face. I can't believe I'm doing this.  
"Kayla's gonna join your team," I said. "And I'm gonna coach you,"  
"Yes! That's awesome!" Sam exclaimed excitedly and I smiled when Kayla threw herself into my arms. Maybe us working together might not be that bit a deal.

* * *

I know this chapter is basically just like the movie. It will get different later. I promise...anyway read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Kayla's POV  
"Let me make sure I have this right," Pia said and I groaned. This was the fourth time I've explained this to her. "You and Will Cloud, are forming your own team to compete at fire and ice?" Seriously, Pia keep up.  
"Will, me, and these two," I said motioning toward Sam and Dink when they walked up.  
"Hello, ladies!" Sam said trying and failing miserably to flirt with Lindsey and Pia.  
"Here we go," I thought to myself as Dink cleared his throat and smoothed his eyebrows.  
"Low pressure system's movin' in this afternoon," he said his gaze traveling downward. God, he is such a perv!  
"What are you? A weatherman?" Pia asked. You see this is just how she is, clueless and innocent. She never notices anything! I mean Dink is here talking about how much he wants to bang her and she's standing there thinking he's actually talking about weather! Come on!  
"I dabble. But if your interested, I could show you some of the finer points of snow formation," he said his eyes still fixed on her breasts. I rolled my eyes.  
"No thanks," she said and the three of us headed toward math.

* * *

Wills POV  
"There you are!" I said walking into the dog kennel to see Kayla sitting on the couch. "I've been calling you. Where have you been. I told you we were gonna start practicing today after school."  
"I don't think that's a good idea right now," she said sniffling in between each word. Just then she burst into tears. I ran over and sat down next to her placing my hand on her shoulder.  
"Kayla, what's wrong?" I asked and she laid her head on my shirt using it as a rag for her tears.  
"I found out the real reason Nick broke up with me," she answered and I wrapped my arms around her as she continued. "He said it's because I'm not good at sex, whatever that means," she burst into tears again and I stared off into space. I really don't know how to help her with this situation. I promised I'd train her in snowboarding...not sex.  
"He told me that I wasn't pretty enough, and that I couldn't 'cum on command' as he put it," she told me angry now. Her face had gone from tear stained to red as a tomato and she looked like she was ready to punch a wall. She broke free from my grasp and started to put on her boots and coat.  
"Well you know what! I'm not buying it. If he wants a stupid little whore, he can go find one himself. I am not going to waste my time on a guy like that," she exclaimed and I just stared. I didn't even do anything she just figured it out on her own. Maybe I underestimated her...

* * *

Kayla's POV  
"Hi I'm Skye," Skye Sailor walked up to me.  
"So I've heard," I said crossing my arms over my chest.  
"Oh." She said in fake surprise. "Would you like an autograph?"  
"Are you kidding?" I thought to myself. "You wish..." But my parents raised me better than that.  
"No thanks, I'm good." I replied politely, but she kept protesting.  
"Oh don't be silly, anything for my fans," she said in that sweet, precious little voice. "Who should I make it out to?" Ugh, now I know what Will feels like. Having to deal with me pestering him all the time.  
"Yourself," I said and she stared at me in shock. "Because I told you. I don't want one. I'm about as big a fan of yours as I am of split ends." I turned around, like a boss, and sat down next to Will. Skye Sailor, biggest bitch on the planet.

* * *

Will's POV  
"Woah..." I thought to myself as Kayla sat down at the table next to me. I gulped. She's hot when she's angry. God, stop it Will!  
"I am not taking crap from her or anyone else on that team because you know what! I'm done." She exclaimed practically squeezing the ketchup bottle until it burst open at the back. I wish she would do that to me...Damn it!  
Sam elbowed me and I looked up. He winked and gestured over toward Kayla, who was currently stuffing french fries into her mouth.  
"Told you you'd find her sexy," he muttered and I kicked his leg under the table. They're so stupid.

* * *

Kayla's POV  
"This is your idea of working?" Will asked and I smiled.  
"Yes actually," I answered innocently. "Donald here was in desperate bed of a mani-pedi,"  
"A what?" He asked. Wow, for someone who's been hanging around me for weeks now he sure doesn't pick up quick.  
"Trust me," I replied. "Depression is no excuse for cuticles like his," I dried off Donald's paws. "Ok boy. Go take those babies for a test drive," I said and he trotted off toward the mirror. I looked over at Will who still looked incredibly confused.  
"Everyone feels better, after they've had a makeover," I told him. "Which reminds me. I have a project to attend to," I put on my coat and grabbed my phone as I headed out to my car. For some odd reason, I had the feeling Will's face still hadn't changed.  
"This must be how it feels to fly..." I sung as I drove home. I pulled into the driveway and popped the trunk, taking out my numerous amounts of bags and layering them on my arms. I'd rather break my hands than make two trips. It's freezing out here! I rang the doorbell as I couldn't open it due to the gazillion bags I had.  
"Let me help you with that," my mom said when she opened the door. "So you went shopping with Pia and Lindsey today? I thought you were working."  
"Oh no. This isn't clothes." I answered and she looked inside the bags.  
"Why are there ripped up dog toys in here?" She asked confused.  
"These are old toys from the kennel," I answered putting them down in the front hall. "Will let me have them for my Home-Ec project. I'm supposed to sew a blanket without using fabric. I'm gonna have to wash them obviously."  
"Oh well good. Glad to see your starting it early," she said and walked back into the kitchen. "Dinners in half-hour. Be ready," I walked up the stairs and into my room. I sat on the bed taking out my phone and dialing the room decorating company's phone number. Just because I'm tired doesn't mean I don't keep my promises.  
"Hey! Josh! I need you to do me a favor!"

* * *

Hope you liked that chapter! I'm adding in random scenes here and there! Btw Josh is just a random character I made up. He's the guy that does the decorations for the kennel. Read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

I'my sorry it's been forever! But I'm finally uploading! Hope you like it! From here on the storyline kinda goes in another direction.

* * *

Will's POV  
"Wow..." My mom said when she walked in to the new and improved Hot Doggers.  
"You guys I am blown away!"  
"You like it?" I asked even thought I already knew what the answer was going to be. I didn't think there was any reason for her not to like it. The place looked amazing.  
"I love it," she answered. "And clearly so do the dogs!" I looked over to where she was pointing. Donald was curled up in his cage sleeping. "This must of cost a fortune," She added softly and I smiled. She's always worried about money.  
"Not for Kayla," I protested. "She's a bargain hunting machine." Kayla smiled.  
"Well you two make a great team," my mother added and I looked at the floor. Awkward...  
"Uh...hey! Have you seen the dog brushes?" I asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
"Yes!" She answered walking over to the chair by the desk and picked them up. "I washed them! Rufus did a number on the large ones," (AN: am I the only one who finds this just a little bit dirty? PM me if you agree)  
"I thought you were allergic to dog hair?" I said taking them out of her hands and putting them on the shelf.  
"Oh I'm just allergic to bad hair in general," she answered. "And right now...Rufus is one up on you." She reached up and fluffed my hair off to the side. I scoffed.  
"You kidding me!" I said. "I like my look!"  
"Oh yeah!" She said fiddling with my hair. "And what look is that? Shaggy dog?"  
"You love it..." I protested.  
"You just keep telling yourself that," she said laughing which made me laugh. I looked around. I looked around and stuffed my hands in my pocket. My mom had read my mind and decided to leave the room. I stared at Kayla, a piece of blonde hair fell from her braid and onto her face. I desperately wanted to teach out and brush it away, but god knows what would happen if I did that. Yeah, Kayla and I are becoming friends but we're defiantly not that close yet. I mean I'm pretty sure she only thinks of me as her coach.

* * *

Kayla's POV  
Brush it away! Brush it away! God, Will take a hint. I blew that piece of hair in my face on purpose.  
"Hey, I'm gonna close up soon. You wanna grab some frozen yogurt or something?" He asked me.  
"Let me grab my coat," I said and he smiled turning around to get the keys off the counter. I ran up the small flight of steps and into the back room where I took my jacket off the rack. As I did this Will's parka fell off the hook and I bent down to pick it up. I was about to hang it back up on the rack when I heard a clunk. I looked down to see that his phone had fallen out of the pocket. I picked it up. A message blinked on the screen. It was from Dink.  
-So have you kissed her yet?-  
Kissed who? I slid my finger across the message. Damn, a password! I tried the first thing that popped into my head. 1-2-3-4. It worked! Wow, Will. I looked away. I don't want to be rude, but I really want to know who the girl is. I looked back down at the screen and scrolled up to see the rest of the messages.  
Dink: Come on, dude! She's the prettiest girl in school!  
Prettier than me? Impossible.  
Will: Idc! I told u guys I don't like her like that!  
Dink: I just don't understand why. She is literally the sexiest girl in all of Summit Valley.  
Ok, woah! Pretty I could understand! But who on earth is sexier than me?  
Will: u no just cuz u keep saying she's pretty doesn't make me believe you.  
Dink: I'm just trying to explain to you that Kayla Morgan is not just a friend to you. I know you like her.  
Wait what?! That's me! I'm Kayla Morgan!  
Will: Ok, fine. You caught me! But I'm not gonna talk to her about it just yet.  
I put the phone back in the pocket and ran back out to Will. I handed him his jacket trying hard not to look at him.  
"I'm sorry my mom texted me and said I needed to come home," I said quickly running out the door.  
"Um...ok bye..." I heard him call before I got in my car and drove home.

* * *

Will's POV  
"Well that was weird," I thought to myself as I got into my car. Why would she just run off like that? Did something happen? I was about to turn into my driveway when I stopped. I need to go see what's wrong. I turned the car around and headed towards Kayla's house.  
"Will?" Mrs. Morgan said when the door opened. "Is everything ok?"  
"Yeah, I was just wondering if I could talk to Kayla?" I asked her and she let me in.  
"Of course. She's up in her room," she answered and I ran up the stairs.  
"Kayla?" I called down the hall. Damn this is a big house!  
"Will?" Kayla came out of her room in pajamas and bunny slippers. "What are you doing here? I told you my mom needed me home."  
"Kayla, what happened? Why'd you run out on me?" I asked her. "That's not like you,"  
"I just needed to come home ok. I had a long day and I was tired." She answered quickly not looking me in the eyes.  
"That's not the reason and I know it," I said.  
"Will..." She said. "I know..."  
"Know what?" I asked confused.  
"That you...you..." She stuttered. "Like me..."  
Oh...crap...

* * *

I'm sorry this is so short! I haven't had much time to write. Anyway read and review and I'll do my best to post more soon! ? ﾟﾑﾍ


End file.
